Willow King
Willow King is the eldest child, and only daughter of the Mouse King. She is a Royal. She wants to prove that just because she's a girl, doesn't mean the story is in jeopardy. Appearance Willow, like all Rodentians, can choose what she looks like, so she has wavy black that reaches her waist and black glittering eyes. She wears a velvet maroon coat and maroon skirt with a leather belt identical to her brothers' over it all. In her hands she holds the mouse King Staff, a silver staff with a golden orb atop it. The Rodentians are different than the other Mouse students, because of their belts made by their father, they don't have any mouse-ish features as teenager. They are mice that turn into humans, not the other way around. Personality As the first ever female Mouse King descendant in over half a century, Willow is eager to follow her story and make sure that kids everywhere continue to love and cherish it. On the outside, she shows no doubts that she could be just as good of a Mouse King, or as she puts it, Mouse Queen, as her brothers. On the inside, she is an insecure little girl, who puts on an act to make sure no one realizes how afraid of disappointing others she really is. She's extremely insecure, but don't say that to her face, she will slap you silly. Willow is a very regal sort of person. A lot of times, she acts like she's already ruling even around the school. She walks like a queen, always holds her head up high, and never lets anyone see if they get to her. She talks like a queen, always sounds so sure of herself. "What's a queen without her king?" "Well historically, more powerful." Willow can come across as cold, but she's just more....reserved. She doesn't feel the need to talk a lot about herself and therefore doesn't say much at all. She's a little conniving. She has schemes that don't usually result in any reward for herself, or in making anyone else look bad, but just to help her family and friends. Family Father: Woodrow King Due to her father's friendship with the Nutcracker, they kind of changed the story. Instead of the Mouse King being stabbed, it was just a fake dummy. Now Woodrow works as the Nutcracker's second in command and closest adviser. Even though Woodrow doubts Willow's ability to be able to pull off the destiny, and she can tell it, he does love her. Mother: Willa King A generic mouse from the story, Woodrow and Willa actually fell in love and got to marry with no destiny required whatsoever. Willa loves Willow, and used to spoil her, but now that Willow's a teenager, their dynamic is a little bit strange. Willow doesn't want to be the kind of queen Willa is. Brother: William King William is three seconds younger than she is, and therefore gets the destiny of becoming her general. He sometimes takes that as an excuse to hover over her over-protectively, but she always reminds him she isn't a damsel. They're relationship is rather good. Youngest Brother: Willy King He either amuses her or annoys her, sometimes both at the same time. She worries about him, as they're is no place in the mouse army for him, he is the only one who isn't a part of it. She feels that he needs at least some kind of direction in his life. 362 other brothers They run together in her head at the moment, considering they all have names that start with W. But since they are to be her army, she feels the need to know them all by name. It's hard work, as even her parents can't keep them all straight. Friends Clarey Cracker Clarey is her best friend, despite her destiny to hurt Willow. They are the best of friends, and a lot of her scheming is to help her out. (And yes, she played matchmaker for Clarey and William). Romance An answer to her mother's inquiry if she will ever date. "I promise, if a guy comes up and takes me into his arms, wanting me to dance the night away with him, If I don't want to spell him, I'll consider it. But that guy doesn't exist." Enemies TBA Abilities As the Mouse King's heir, she gets to wield his staff and all the power that comes with it. The staff is cursed so that only the Mouse King's rightful heir can wield it without unfortunate consequences. She rarely uses the staff, but then again never lets it out of her sight, so it is important to her (Some of the unfortunate consequences include, hallucinations, a spell backfiring, and the ever popular, turn into a evil magic psychopath who can not listen to reason and can only be stopped if the staff is removed from their possession. But the last one only happens if they use it for extend periods of time.) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Nutcracker Category:Royals